


Untitled one

by accio_chris



Category: Glee
Genre: Bad Jokes, Fluff, It's really short, M/M, and silly, blink and you miss it angst, i think, mention of hospitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8468275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_chris/pseuds/accio_chris
Summary: It's just silly little thing with bad jokes. I think you'll smile.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, it's also unbeta'd. So, all mistakes are on me.

Kurt just finished a call with one of his biggest customer, when his phone started ringing again. He looked at the screen.

_Blaine._

Smiling, he answered.  
"Hello, honey."  
"Hey, Kurt. Please, don't panic, but I'm in the hospital."  
"Blaine," Kurt rolled his eyes, "you're a doctor. _Of course_ you are in the hospital."  
On the other side of the line, his husband laughed nervously.  
"Yeah, about that... See, I'm here as a patient, this time."  
Everything stopped the second Kurt heard that.  
"Come again?" He breathed out, cold sweat covering his body, frightening pictures popping up in his head. But no, Blaine called himself, it couldn't be that bad, right?  
"I had a little... _accident,_ on my way home. I'll tell you everything when you come here, okay? Just, please, bring me some normal clothes, this hospital gown bares me from the rest of my dignity."

An hour and one detour to their apartment later, Kurt entered Blaine's hospital room. There were other beds there, thankfully unoccupied. The sight of his husband made Kurt's heart sting. One eye swollen, completely covered in the worst bruise Kurt's seen, dark purple it was almost black; small cuts on Blaine's lips and cheeks. And the white cast on his forearm. He looked so small.  
"Oh, Blaine..."  
"You should see the other guy" Blaine smiled weakly at him from where he lied in bed.  
"What other guy?!" Kurt felt dread creeping up his heart. Was Blaine attacked? What happened?  
"Hey, hey, shhh, relax!" Blaine reached his good hand to hold Kurt's trembling ones. "There was no other guys. I just slipped on ice and landed face first on the pavement. We might make out a bit, tho."  
Kurt looked at the man he loved and sighed, shaking his head.  
"Are you high?"  
"Unfortunately, no" a small laugh escaped Blaine's mouth, before he winced in pain. "I've been given some painkillers, but they only make me really sleepy. I'm supposed to take them for few days, and then switch to Advil."  
"Okay. Let me help you change and we'll go home. I'll even keep an eye on you, so you won't have any unwanted rendezvous with the evil pavement"  
"My hero."

 

 

 


End file.
